1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming the wings of a fishing lure and more particularly to a wing former for constructing artificial fly wings of a preselected shape and size and having improved stability for continual use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the manufacture and assembly of artificial fishing lures, such as the winged lures used in fly fishing, to construct the wings of the lure from natural material, such as fowl feathers, and thin sheet material, such as a sheet of synthetic resin, cellulose material or material fabricated of rubber hydrochloride, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,632. The wings and the other component parts of a fly are selected in shape, size, form and color to imitate and simulate the insects or bait upon which fish naturally feed. Therefore, the degree to which the artificial lure simulates a natural insect determines to a great extent the ability of the angler to catch fish using the lure. Consequently, the various parts of the fly, such as the feathers, streamers, wings and body portion must be carefully shaped and assembled along the shank of the hook so as to conceal to some extent the point of the hook.
One of the known commercially available devices for forming the wings of a fly is the wing burner sold by Orvis Company, Inc., of Manchester, Vt., as disclosed and described in the Orvis Spring, 1979 Catalog, Page 71. A wing is cut by placing a feather between the shaped end portions of the wing cutter. The tweezer-like arms of the cutter are pressed together thereby squeezing the feather between the end portions to tightly hold the feather in place. A flame, as for example from a butane lighter, is held in contact with the exposed portions of the feather projecting outwardly from between the shaped end portions. The excess material is burned off to construct a wing from the feather in accordance with the profile of the shaped end portions. The wing is then tied in the well known manner to extend from the hook to simulate the wing of an insect.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,717 discloses a wing cutter for cutting feathers for use in fishing lures. The wing cutter includes a U-shaped blade having a convex cutting edge. The edge is adapted to be rocked for cutting the feather at a selected point. As disclosed, the barbs of the feather quill are cut in substantially the shape of a parabola. The length of the wing may be subsequently trimmed by breaking the barb from the quill or cutting the barbs with a sharp blade leaving a sufficient portion of the quill for securing the feather to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,096 discloses the forming from artificial materials an "eye" feather that is exhibited by spots or bands of contrasting colors. Preferably, the artificial material is a thin sheet of Celluloid having water resistant properties and desirably colored to simulate the natural eye feathers. The artificial feather is cut from the thin sheet by a suitable die or cutter having an outline conforming to the desired size and shape of the feather to be formed.
As stated above, the wings may be cut from natural materials such as a bird feather or from synthetic materials as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,572. This patent discloses a wing construction and method of forming a wing for artificial lures from a transparent or translucent, tough sheet material marketed under the trade name "PLIOFILM". It is also disclosed that sheets of synthetic resin or cellulosic material, such as viscose, may be used. Such material is known to be light weight but sufficiently durable to maintain its simulation of a fly wing when cast into the water and retrieved from the water.
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,572 sheets of synthetic material are arranged in a laminated fashion and may include colored strands or cords of suitable material to simulate veining or stripping found in the wings of insects. It is also disclosed that the veining provides additional strength and stability to the wing so as to maintain the wing not too rigidly or stiffly in position. Further, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,572 the laminated sheet is cut by means of suitable dies to produce a dual wing unit that includes two wings joined by a narrow portion which is secured to the hook in assembling the fly. The wings project upwardly from the shank of the hook in a natural manner.
There is need for a wing forming apparatus which permits the forming of a fishing lure wing of a preselected size and configuration from both natural materials, such as feathers, and sheet materials, such as cloth and synthetic translucent film material. While it has been suggested to form wings having a preselected configuration simulating insect wings, the prior art devices do not solve the problem of precisely shaping the wing to simulate the wing of a particular insect without reguiring a great deal of expertise in wing shaping. In addition, the known wing cutting, shaping and forming devices do not solve the problem of constructing a feather wing which is capable of withstanding repeated use and being played in the water to accurately imitate the movement of an insect.